starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Danik's Battle History
The battle history of Danik Kreldin, spanning four decades. Clone Wars * Battle of Geonosis * Second Battle of Alaris Prime * Battle of Mirgoshir * Battle of Bespin * Second Battle of Rhen Var * Battle of Thule * Second Battle of Mirgoshir * Battle of Sarapin * Second Battle of Sarapin * Battle of Kamino * Battle of Muunilinst * Battle of Mon Calamari * Battle of Hypori * Battle of Brentaal IV * Third Battle of Mirgoshir * Battle of Balamak * Battle of Bassadro * Battle of Atraken * Battle of Cartao * Battle of Jabiim * Battle of Thustra * Battle of Merson * Battle of Duro * Battle of Rendili * Battle of Boz Pity * Battle of Cato Nemoidia * Battle of Belderone * Second Battle of Coruscant Imperial Conquests * Battle of Kashyyyk * Battle of Dac * Battle of Mustafar * Reslian Purge * Battle of ThonBoka * Second Battle of Dac Galactic Civil War * Battle of Turkana * Battle of Jabiim * Battle of Doniphon * Battle of Kestos Minor * Battle of Picutorion * Battle of Spuma * Battle of Telos IV * Battle of Kalaan * Second Battle of Ord Biniir * Battle of Massassi Temple * Battle of Solem * Second Battle of Jabiim * Battle of Hoth * Invasion of Bespin * Battle of Fondor * Battle of Falleen's Fist * Battle of Kothlis * Second Battle of Bajic * Battle of Endor * Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bandomeer * Second Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kessel * Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Etti IV * Third Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1 * Fourth Battle of Tatooine * Second Battle of Bespin * Battle of Gastus IV * Third Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Mon Calamari * Second Battle of Sluis Van * Third Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kashyyyk * Second Battle of Corellia * Third Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Grinndal * Battle of Mutanda * Fourth Battle of Pride-1 * Mission to Oro IV * Battle of Charad * Battle of Kappa * Third Battle of Kessel * Ambushing the Crusader * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bothawui * Fifth Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Chandrila * Fourth Battle of Corellia * Second Battle of Mon Calamari * Fourth Battle of Sullust * Battle of Farlex * Second Battle of Etti IV * Battle of Todell * Second Battle of Grinndal * Operation Shado Kolpo * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Imperial Civil War * Battle of Venixun * Second Battle of Venixun * Third Battle of Venixun * Battle of Novar III War of the Throne * Battle of Guritsan * Battle of Dreven Moff Sekirol Crisis * Battle of Barida * Battle of Todell * Battle of Chiarn * Battle of Kuat * Battle of the Gate of Thrawn Local Conflicts * Battle of Tatooine * Battle of Mutanda * Battle of Yaartsek Minor Engagements * Tek Ooloris over Tatooine * Axel Vichten vs Black Stars * [[Admiral Canis Mutiny|Mutiny Aboard the HIMS Admiral Canis]] * [[Neo-Imperial Movement Mutiny|Mutiny Aboard the Truth and Reconciliation]] * Assault on Sigma Star Industries * Trap on Etti IV * Hunt for Ezkhil * Naom Char Incident * Chandrilan Suppressions * Mission to Forlec * Hunting on Tatooine * Han Solo's Execution * Clash in the Kreldin Estate * Ai'kani and the Trader's Envy * Rescue of Kreldin * Attack on the Imperial Palace * Mission to Ord Trasi * Negotiations Aboard the Malevolence From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.